Edward Elric Vs Aang
Fullmetal Alchemist Vs Avatar: The Last Airbender! Who is the better prodigy of the elements? It's time for MP999's Season Three! Character Select (Tears of a Mandrake) Announcer: Select Your Character! Intro (Agni Kai, 0:00-0:34) The sun rises into the sky, casting an orange glow into the canyon below; within the rock dunes, the sound of marching footsteps grows louder and louder before several hundred boots stir up the dust. A large force of masked soldiers marches in formation through the canyon, carrying several torches, pulling wagons filled with mining equipment, and hauling slaves chained in rows. The flagbearers stand proudly, waving the banners of the Fire Nation. As the caravan marches on, up on one of the cliffs, a small kid in a red cloak and a massive suit of armour are watching them go by. Edward Elric: Recognize them, Al? Alphonse Elric: No, brother. It doesn’t look like any of the other armies that have tried to invade Amestris before. Edward: Well, if they’re out here looking to mine for something, we can bet they’re looking for the same thing we are. And using slaves to do it. (Howling Dessert Winds, 0:00-0:31) Aang: That’s why I’m here to stop them. Ed and Al turn to look to the left, and are shocked to the point of face faults when they see the young avatar Aang, along with his friends Katara and Sokka, lying down next to them, also watching the army march by. Edward: Who the hell are you?!?!? Aang: I’m Aang! I’m training to become the Avatar, master of the elements; and those Fire Nation guys down there are trying to find a way to stop me. Katara: They’ve been trying to conquer the whole world; the slaves they have down there are all Earth Benders they’re going to force to help mine the canyon; we don’t know what they’re looking for, but we have to help free them! Alphonse: Did you hear that, brother? Master of the elements? Edward: Yeah; listen kid, I think the term you’re referring to is called a “State Alchemist” around these parts. And I so happen to be one! Aang: What? You’re this nation’s Avatar? That’s so cool! We can work together! Edward: Yeah, yeah, sure, sure. My brother and I think that these guys must be looking for the Philosopher’s Stone; it’s a powerful artifact that can enhance an alchemist’s abilities beyond the physically possible; it’s incredibly dangerous. Aang: They’re looking for a rock? Like this one? (Agni Kai, 0:34-0:57]) Aang reaches into his robes and pulls out a shiny red rock, causing Edward’s eyes to grow to the size of dinner plates, and Alphonse’s eyes to do the best they can. Aang: I saw it lying in the dirt a few miles back; it was shiny so I picked it up. Is it the one you’re looking for? Edward: Y... y.... YES!!! Quick, give it here! Edward reaches for the stone, but as Aang is about to pass it to him, Sokka walks between the two and pushes them both backwards. Sokka: Now HOLD UP! We hardly even know you, and you’re saying that this rock is a superweapon, and we should just hand it over to you? I don’t think so, pal! Now you and your bodyguard can scram; we’ve got a friend that can turn that armour into scrap metal! Sokka stands up to Edward, but despite being quite a bit shorter than the Water Tribesman, Edward doesn’t flinch. Sokka: Did you hear me? Get lost, shortstuff! (The Intrepid, 0:00-0:16) At that word, Edward’s head turns scarlet, and his face grows demonic before he knocks Sokka aside with a bitchslap. Edward: I’LL SHOW YOU WHAT HAPPENS TO PEOPLE WHO CALL ME SHORT YOU SCUMBAG PIECE OF DIRT I’LL... Alphonse: Brother, no! Aang: Hey! All right, nobody hurts my friends like that and gets away with it! Edward: Bring it on, baldy! Katara: Wait! They’ll hear us! Stop! Announcer: GET READY TO BRAWL! ON YOUR MARKS! 'FIGHT!!!' Who are you cheering for? Edward! Aang! Draw! 60 (Icehaven, 3:02-4:02) Aang and Edward rush towards each other and each throw a punch; their fists connect with even strength. Aang immediately follows up with a few flying kicks, using minute airbending to flip himself over on the spot; Edward blocks each attack with his arms, eventually catching Aang's foot out of the air and tossing the monk away. Aang lands effortlessly and stomps on the ground; a large boulder rises out of the ground on front of him and hovers in the air. Edward: Woah; that's some alchemy! Aang stomps again and punches forward; the boulder flies towards the young Alchemist, who tosses off his jacket as it approaches. Aang: Wait, is that... Edward punches through the boulder as he leaps forward; as it falls away into fragments, the sunlight glints off of his automail. Aang: A METAL ARM? 49 Aang jumps backwards just before Elric punches him; as his opponent retreats, Edward claps his hands and then runs one along his automail, transforming the hand of the end into a sharpened blade. His next few stabs miss their mark as the Avatar plays keepaway, before using a gust of wind to blow his staff into his hand. The two elementalists fight with their weapons, pitting Edward's aggressiveness against Aang's acrobatics as the former stabs forward again and again, only to have his attacks deflected aside or dodged. Upon Edward trying to roundhouse kick Aang in the face, the monk uses a breeze of air to slide himself backwards a tiny bit, just out of range. Here, with some footwork to conjure the earth, he summons a large cluster of rocks to attach to the end of his bo as he swings it overhead, transforming it into a hammer. 40 Aang swings the hammer down, and Ed backflips out of the way just before it strikes the earth. The State Alchemist continues to leap backwards to a safe distance before clapping his hands and striking the earth. A transmutation circle forms, and square spires of earth shoot out of the ground in a line heading straight for Aang. The Avatar stomps his feet in rhythm, and sends out his own flow of Earth to match Elric’s; the two waves of stone smash into each other and scatter rocks and dust everywhere. 34 From out of the dust cloud, Aang soars into the sky, having transformed his staff into its glider form. After getting enough air, he swoops down at a fast speed; Edward barely catches on before Aang drops down and kicks him hard in the face. Face down in the dirt, Ed transmutes the ground again, and a large fist reaches out to surround Aang and grip him tightly; the young Avatar merely breaks the fist apart into large chunks to escape. Edward rushes at him again, but Aang holds him off with heavy-hitting martial arts. With each punch delivered to Edward’s body, blocked or not, a large rock floats into the air in the area surrounding the two fighters. Once a dozen rocks surround the two, Aang jumps up and stomps down with both feet; the boulders collapse into the center and bombard Edward, burying him underneath. Aang then gracefully waves his arms, and the canyon begins to rumble, before a geyser of water shoots upwards and blasts Ed and the rubble into the air. 22 Up in the air, Edward claps his hands and pushes them into the geyser; the stream of water immediately erupts into a massive cloud of steam, scalding Aang and breaking his concentration. Edward drops to the ground in front of him, doing a somersault to break his fall, and hits Aang with an uppercut to the jaw upon coming up. Edward follows through with two powerful hooks to Aang’s face, and a kick to the chest to send him scudding down the canyon. This clears up time for Edward to transmute the ground once again, though this time, the circle is much, much larger than his previous ones, because the dropped Philosopher's stone lies in between them. When Aang looks up, a massive rock decorated into an ornate demon’s head is charging towards him like a freight train; it bulldozes into him and carries him forward, charging through the ground. A small door opens up in the demon’s forehead and Edward hopes out, punching Aang in the face and knocking both off of the demon train. 12 The two tumble into the dirt, but Aang manages to wrestle Edward off of him, and kicks the Alchemist away. His eyes and tattoo are now glowing a brilliant white: the Avatar State. Waving his arms and moving his legs in a strict pattern, Aang creates a small cyclone of wind in front of him; this cyclone sucks in a stream of water from the geyser, as well as a ring of head-sized rocks; the rocks strike each other to create sparks that ignite in fire, and Aang adds that to the spinning ball of elements as well, and he launches his attack at Edward. The alchemist transmutes a wall out of the rock in front of him to protect him, and the element bomb smashes into it, causing a large explosion. Slowly, the defensive wall disintegrates, and the silhouette of Edward’s body is enveloped. 3'' Aang smiles, but his smile is cut short when the smoke clears, revealing what was thought to be Edward’s body in the smoke was really just a mock stone dummy sticking its tongue out. Edward, having hid behind the dummy as an extra layer of protection, leaps into view, jumping off of its head and throwing a transmuted iron spear at Aang’s head. The tip of the spear, also shaped like a cartoon face sticking its tongue out, smacks into Aang’s face, and knocks him out cold. 'K.O!!! (Howling Dessert Winds, 0:00-0:17) '''Katara: AANG!!! Katara and her brother try to help their friend, but both are locked in a tight bear hug by Alphonse, who is just as exasperated with Edward’s actions. Alphonse: Brother! You blew our cover! Edward pays the three no attention, and merely stands over the dazed body of his opponent. Edward: Now THAT will teach you to never call me a three-foot tall shrimp kid ever again, do you understand me? Alphonse: Brother, he never called you that. (Xing Symphony, 0:00-0:27) ???: All right, hands in the air you three-foot tall shrimp kid! The group looks up to find themselves, understandably, completely surrounded by fire nation troops, with all of the front lines wielding flames ready for use. Fire Nation Soldier Bob: Do not attempt to move, or we will be shooting ourselves. The alchemists and team Avatar raise their hands in the air and sigh... until a pair of fingers snaps and a spark quickly flies through the air around them before igniting into a large ring of fire, protecting the kids but destroying the Fire Nation ranks. Edward: Don’t tell me... A hole in the ring of fire opens up, creating a path for a familiar face to stroll through. Roy Mustang: Heard you’d be playing with fire, Fullmetal. Pardon me if I didn’t want to watch. Edward: Oh screw off! Results (Again, Instrumental Rock) Announcer: THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... EDWARD ELRIC!!! Misc. *For the rest of MP999's Season Three, click here: User:MP999 *For MP999's Death Battles, click here Category:MP999 Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:'East vs West' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Male-only battles Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Season Premiere Category:One Minute Melees with Music Category:2017